


The Gilded Cage [Podfic]

by Usagi_Atemu_Tom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Discussion of Abortion, Discussions of Self Harm and Suicide Ideation, Dubious Consent, Estrangement, Friends to Lovers, Gender Issues, Knotting, M/M, None of the bad things happen between Sherlock and John, Not between Sherlock and John, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Pro-choice attitude to contraceptive rights, switch - Freeform, switch occurs in epilogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Atemu_Tom/pseuds/Usagi_Atemu_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are the property of the elite Alphas, locked away and treasured by those wealthy enough to buy them, John never questioned his flatmate's secondary gender. Sherlock Holmes was an Alpha through-and through.</p>
<p>Wasn't he?</p>
<p>A chance discovery turns the world on its head, and John is left grappling to come to terms with Sherlock's past as events conspire to threaten their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gilded Cage [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Gilded Cage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103555) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



> Thanks goes to BeautifulFiction who was willing to give me permission to podfic her amazing story already long before the story was even finished. I'm also grateful for your patience since it took me so long to get this project started. Of course I'd also like to thank my wonderful beta-listener Patroklos for all her hard work and patience for my snail pace as well.
> 
> I'm sorry if you might find this first chapter lacking in quality. I've recorded the main part on my laptop, but before I went over the corrections I received a new computer that offered a far better recording quality. I think this can be heard in every part I corrected. In fact I did reread a lot of parts, but I didn't want the first recording to be totally in vain, therefore I did not reread the whole fanfic. Starting from chapter two, this issue shouldn't be a matter anymore since I'm planning to read everything from my computer from now on.

**Edit 31.08.2015  
** Thanks to aranel_parmadil for the help with my problems on Mediafire. I've changed the song now and exchanged the files there for the new version. There should be no future problems with downloading the file from mediafire. If there still is, please tell me.

 **Edit 26.08.2015  
** Due to some people having problems with the download, I reuploaded the whole file again. Please tell me if there are any problems with the download left. Also, I noticed that the streaming file says "Burning Bridges (2011 Remastered Version) Pink Floyd" and I have no idea why it sticks to the title of the music I used for this podfic. I've tried to force it to accept the name it's supposed to have by converting it once more, I opened it in audacity and saved it once more as a wav. file then again converted it to an mp3, but no matter what I do, the name stays, and I'm out of ideas now. If anyone knows what can be done to change it, I'm open for offers.

 **Further Edit**  
I've uploaded the file also on my account by Soundcloud and hope that one works for everyone who might have problems with my Mediafireaccount.

Length: 1:04:11

Downloads/Streaming: mp3 file (58.75 MB)  
Mediafire download: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4u5ztlvuyczy6ri/TGC_01.mp3)  
Soundcloud: [mp3/streaming](https://soundcloud.com/usagi-atemu-tom/tgc-01)  
Streaming: [mp3 streaming](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/4u5ztlvuyczy6ri/TGC_01.mp3)

Song used for this podfic: Burning Bridges - Pink Floyd

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it "only" took my half a year to get this chapter ready. The recording was done fairly quickly, considering the length, but since I'm no native speaker, I value my betalistener and needed to do some corrections. Sadly, that was the time when real life decided I was not busy enough and threw a lot of things at me. As a result, it took me months before I could think about writing or recording again. But now I'm ready to post and hopefully future chapters won't take as long as this one did.


End file.
